Freshman Year
by emadawen
Summary: Aileen a 18 ans et entre en première année à l'université de New York. L'histoire suit sa nouvelle vie dans une grande ville, sa vie d'étudiante, sa rencontre avec de nouvelles personnes, qui deviendront pour certains des amis, pour d'autres davantage.


**1**

Je m'appelle Aileen. C'est comme ça que toutes les histoires commencent, n'est-ce pas ? Par des présentations ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement douée pour ça, alors restons-en aux basiques, non ? Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait en dire le plus sur moi. Mon âge ? Dix-huit ans. L'université de mon choix ? Celle de New York. Je n'ai pas choisi une université, j'ai choisi une ville. La première fois que je suis allée à New York, c'était pendant l'été de mes quinze ans. Mes parents avaient insisté pour que mon frère et moi voyions les grandes villes de notre pays. C'est comme ça que nous avons passé trois semaines à parcourir Washington, Boston et bien sûr… New York. Comme tellement de gens, je suis tombée amoureuse de cette ville, peut-être parce que j'en avais toujours eu une vision idéale. L'envie d'y revenir ne m'a jamais quitté. Pour moi, c'était la ville de l'indépendance, celle où je deviendrais une adulte. Ce que je vais étudier ? La littérature, et l'écriture, principalement. Je crois que j'ai toujours aimé l'idée de lire et écrire. Présomptueux ou pas, j'aimerais qu'un jour, on se plonge dans mes mots comme je me plonge dans ceux des autres. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à savoir sur moi, je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire qui espère vivre des moments extraordinaires.

Mes parents sont venus avec moi pour m'aider à m'installer dans ma nouvelle vie, mais mon frère est resté chez nous, à Wilmington, en Caroline du Nord. Je passe la majeure partie de mon temps à me chamailler avec Jeremy, et à me plaindre de sa présence. Ce ne sont que les paroles d'une grande sœur qui taquine son petit frère. En réalité, ses blagues stupides vont certainement me manquer plus que de raison. J'ai emmené deux énormes sacs de voyage rempli de vêtements, et ma mère m'a promis que nous irions acheter tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour mon emménagement. Je suis impatiente en même temps qu'angoisser. Je vais partager ma chambre avec une autre étudiante de première année dont je ne connais absolument rien, mis à part le prénom, Alexis. Une part de moi espère déjà qu'elle deviendra une amie, une alliée dans ce nouveau monde qui m'effraie. L'inverse est également possible. Peut-être qu'on ne se supportera pas, que passer du temps dans cette chambre sera un calvaire, et que je passerais tout mon temps libre à étudier à la bibliothèque.

33 Washington Square West, Hayden Hall. C'est dans cette résidence que je vais passer la prochaine année. Lorsque nous arrivons, nous passons par l'accueil pour que l'on me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin, des papiers à remplir, en passant par le numéro de téléphone de ma chambre ou encore mes identifiants pour me connecter à Internet… Et bien sûr, le plus important, la clé de la chambre. Pourtant, je n'ai pas besoin de l'utiliser pour cette première fois puisque la porte est déjà ouverte. Des voix en proviennent, Alexis est déjà là. Mon cœur fait un bond avant d'entrer et de me retrouver face à une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, pétillantes à souhait, en compagnie de sa mère, tout aussi blonde. Notre entrée les interrompt tout net dans leur conversation animée.

-Je suis Aileen, dis-je pour me présenter. Ta colocataire, ajoutais-je, même si elle devait déjà s'en douter.

-Alexis ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. J'ai déjà choisi un lit, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas… Je déteste dormir près de la fenêtre !

Tout l'inverse du moi, ce qui tombe plutôt bien.

-Aucun problème, répondis-je en souriant.

-Lexi, je vais aller m'installer à l'hôtel, je passe te chercher tout à l'heure pour qu'on aille déjeuner ! déclara sa mère, avant de faire claquer une bise contre sa joue. Bonne installation ! ajouta-t-elle à mon attention, avant d'adresser un signe poli de la tête à mes parents pour les saluer.

-Je crois qu'on va faire pareil, commença ma mère. A tout à l'heure chérie, me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Installez-vous bien les filles ! ajouta mon père, avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent.

Nous disposons chacune d'un lit une place, d'une commode, d'un bureau, et d'une grande armoire pour deux. Je commence tranquillement à défaire mes sacs pour ranger les vêtements dans la commode qui m'est attribuée, puis m'approche de l'armoire pour y accrocher quelques affaires. Pleine, elle est déjà pleine. Il doit rester en tout et pour tout trois cintres.

-Désolée… J'ai un million de fois trop de vêtements ! s'excusa Alexis, avec un sourire qui amadoue sans doute n'importe qui.

Je n'ai pas envie de m'en faire une ennemie pour un manque de place, alors je passe au-dessus. Tant pis pour l'armoire, je me contenterais de la commode.

-C'est rien, répondis-je en commençant à plier les vêtements que j'ai dans les mains.

Je passe le reste de la journée avec mes parents, à arpenter les rues de Greenwich Village pour acheter tout le nécessaire à mon installation. Deux parures de lit, une couette, des oreillers, des fournitures pour la rentrée, entre autres. Le soir, après que j'ai terminé de m'installer, nous dînons tôt, puisqu'ils doivent reprendre un avion pour rentrer chez nous. Pendant tout le dîner, j'essaie de profiter d'eux, mais je sens inexorablement une boule qui se forme dans ma gorge. J'ai l'impression d'aller à l'école pour la première fois et d'être au bord des larmes comme une petite fille. Mes grands rêves d'indépendance me semblent complètement stupides à présent. Mais je les rêverais… Bientôt. C'est ce que ne cesse de me répéter ma mère. Thanksgiving, ce n'est pas si loin. Près de trois mois, ce qui pour moi équivaut à des milliers de kilomètres que je vais devoir traverser seule. Ils me raccompagnent à la résidence, et nous prenons tout le temps nécessaire pour nous dire au revoir comme il faut. Pourtant, c'est avec le cœur lourd que j'arrive dans ma chambre. Alexis n'ait pas là, ce qui me soulage d'une certaine façon. Sa présence m'aurait peut-être changé les idées, mais je préfère aller me coucher maintenant. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et enfiler un short de pyjama avec un débardeur. L'air est encore chaud à New York, profitant des derniers instants de l'été avant de sombrer dans l'automne. Je n'ouvre pas la fenêtre pourtant tant la rue est bruyante. Mais c'est sans doute le cas dans tout New York. Soudainement, la ville me paraît trop grande pour moi, trop imposante. Je me glisse sous la couette en me sentant minuscule. Je suis réveillée par Alexis lorsqu'elle rentre, peu après trois heures du matin. Est-ce qu'elle s'est déjà fait des amis ici ?! En si peu de temps ?! C'est sans doute le cas, puisque j'entends des éclats de rire derrière la porte. Je fais semblant de dormir le temps qu'elle se couche, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me dire que rien ne sera aussi simple pour moi.

J'ai pris mon premier petit déjeuner à la résidence. Seule. Je me suis contentée d'observer les gens qui m'entouraient, en me demandant si je leur parlerais un jour, un mot ou bien une conversation entière… Peut-être que certain deviendront des amis à part entière. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à explorer les quartiers alentours. Je suis allée dans l'East Village, à Greenwich… J'ai joué les touristes. Dans quelques semaines, je serai complètement familière avec tous ces lieux, peut-être même que je me sentirais chez moi. Je croise Alexis pour la première fois de la journée lorsque je rentre dans notre chambre. Nous avons une réunion avec nos conseillers résidents, en fin d'après-midi, destinée aux étudiants de première année. Elle a étalé diverses tenues sur son lit, et se tourne vers moi dès que j'entre dans la chambre.

-Il faut que tu m'aides ! déclare-t-elle.

-Je suis pas très douée en matière de mode, avouais-je un peu gênée.

-C'est un crime avec ta silhouette ! T'es à New York, il va falloir que tu t'y mettes ! Je peux te prêter deux-trois choses si tu veux… Ou, à l'occasion on pourra aller faire du shopping !

-Non… Non, de t'embêtes, je pense survivre avec mes jeans !

-Je suis sûre que tu pourrais y prendre goût !

-On verra ça, à l'occasion !

-Tu préfères laquelle, la noire ou la jaune ? demande-t-elle en me montrant une robe noire à dentelles, et une autre jaune pâle, à bretelles.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire… La noire est sexy, et la jaune plutôt mignonne !

-Tu vois t'y prend goût ! dit-elle en riant. Je vais mettre la noire !

-Bon choix ! Tu… Viens à la réunion ?

-Oui, je me changerais après !

Pour la première fois depuis hier, je trouve Alexis assez sympathique, bien que tout à fait différente de moi. Nous nous installons sur deux gros fauteuils dans la salle commune, qui commence à se remplir d'étudiants.

-Je peux m'assoir ? demande une voix masculine, sur le côté, en désignant le bras du fauteuil.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant.

-Je m'appelle Zach, se présente-t-il en me tendant la main.

-Aileen, répondis-je en serrant sa main.

-Alexis ! se présente à son tour ma colocataire.

Je passe le reste de la semaine à visiter New York en compagnie de Zach. Il vient d'une petite ville près de Denver, dans le Colorado, et se sent aussi perdu que moi dans cette immense ville. Rapidement, je découvre que sous ses allures de joueur de football le plus populaire du lycée, se cache un jeune homme assez timide, mais authentique. Passer ces quelques jours en sa compagnie, me donne l'impression de me sentir un peu plus chez moi à Manhattan. Le jour officiel de le rentrée, nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner ensemble, comme pour nous donner une dose de courage.

-Prête ?

-J'ai hâte et je suis morte de trouille à la fois ! dis-je en riant, avant de remettre mes mèches brunes en place, derrière mes oreilles.

-Tu commences par quoi ?

-Par le cours d'écriture, répondis-je après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

Traduction, le cours que je redoute le plus.

-Et toi ? demandais-je.

-Un cours d'histoire de l'art.

-Tu crois qu'on va sortir vivant de cette première journée ? demandais-je avec humour, mais néanmoins une pointe d'anxiété.

-Je viendrais vérifier ce soir si t'es toujours là ! me taquina-t-il.

-Merci de t'en inquiéter ! répondis-je en riant.

Nous terminons le petit déjeuner en plaisantant pour masquer notre angoisse de ce premier jour. Nous allons jusqu'à l'université ensemble, puis nous quittons, allant à des étages différents. J'arrive dans la salle avec un quart d'heure d'avance, mais je ne suis pas la première. Par habitude, je m'installe à l'arrière. Non pas que je sois une mauvaise élève, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement attirer l'attention sur moi. Je sors un classeur avec des feuilles, et ma trousse, puis laisse tomber mon sac à côté de moi. La salle se remplit petit à petit, et un jeune homme vient poser ses affaires sur le bureau du professeur. Est-ce que c'est lui ? Il a l'air pourtant jeune pour enseigner à l'université. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à une version moderne de James Dean, ce qui est loin d'être déplaisant pour les yeux. Peut-être que ce sont simplement ses cheveux qui me donnent cette impression.

-Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? me demande une voix féminine.

En me retournant, je vois une fille brune, aux cheveux bruns aussi longs que les miens, qui descendent en une cascade de boucles dans son dos. Elle a l'air d'une poupée avec sa peau de porcelaine et son sourire communicatif.

-Je t'en prie ! répondis-je poliment.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le prof, mais il est plutôt craquant ! chuchota-t-elle, avec malice.

-Je crois que toutes les filles vont faire la queue devant son bureau à la fin du cours ! plaisantais-je, en me disant qu'il y aurait sans doute un fond de vérité à ma phrase.

-Je m'appelle Leann, au fait ! se présenta-t-elle.

-Aileen ! répondis-je en souriant.

-Je crois que tout le monde est arrivé, alors je vais prendre quelques minutes pour me présenter avant que le professeur Sherman n'arrive.

Ce n'était donc pas lui notre professeur.

-Je m'appelle Liam Bradford, je suis étudiant comme vous, donc ne craignez rien, je ne vous mangerais pas ! plaisanta-t-il tandis que quelques rires se faisaient entendre dans la salle. Je suis en dernière année, et je serai l'assistant du professeur Sherman au cours de l'année, alors à la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Mon adresse e-mail est sur la brochure que je vais vous distribuer, termina-t-elle, tandis qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années entrait dans la salle.

-Je suis Annie Sherman, et je suis votre professeur d'introduction à l'écriture de fiction pour le semestre. Pour ce premier cours, je vais simplement le programme du semestre, et répondre aux questions que vous vous posez.

Pendant qu'elle se présentait, je suivais du regard Liam, qui distribuait les brochures à toute la classe. Vous avez déjà eu cette sensation, d'être terriblement intrigué par quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez absolument pas. C'est précisément ce que je ressens en ce moment, et je ne sais absolument pas qu'elle en est la raison.

-Merci, répondis-je lorsqu'il me tend la brochure.

-De rien, dit-il poliment en m'adressant un léger sourire.

Le cours passe finalement assez rapidement, même si mon attention oscille entre la présentation du semestre faite par le professeur Sherman, et Liam. Il est assis sur le côté, et se lève de temps en temps pour distribuer des polycopiés.

-Je vais vous donner un premier devoir, pour apprendre à vous connaître, vous et votre style. J'aimerais un texte de trois pages environ sur la raison pour laquelle vous avez choisi de venir à New York. Je voudrais qu'on puisse en parler au prochain cours, jeudi, alors vous pourrez déposer vos devoirs mercredi matin dans mon bureau… Liam sera là pour les récupérer.

Nous rangeons ensuite nos affaires, certains avec empressement pour ne pas être en retard au cours suivant, d'autres plus lentement, comme Leann et moi.

-T'avais raison ! me dit-elle en me désignant Liam, encerclé d'étudiantes.

En jetant un coup d'œil à son visage, je réalise qu'il n'a pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise avec toute cette attention.

-Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose mercredi soir ? me demanda Leann lorsque nous sortons de la salle.

-Non… Rien du tout ! Pourquoi ?

-Je participe à une scène ouverte avec mon groupe, et j'essaie de ramener un maximum de monde, alors si ça te dit… ?

-Oui, j'en serais ravie ! T'auras qu'à me dire où ça se passe et à quelle heure je dois y être !

Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Zach et Leann, au cours des pauses déjeuners et après la fin des cours. Je commence à me faire à cette vie loin de ma famille. Ils me manquent, c'est certain, mais je commence à goûter aux joies de l'indépendance. On ne peut pas dire que je sois une fille particulièrement délurée, cependant. Je continue d'être sérieuse, de faire mes devoirs, de ne pas me coucher trop tard, mais je me sens un peu plus adulte d'être seule sans que mes parents ne veillent au grain. J'ai rendu mon premier texte ce matin. Je l'ai glissé sur la pile en même temps que cinq autres étudiantes qui entouraient Liam sans que je n'ai pu dire « bonjour », par politesse. Le soir, je me prépare à aller voir Leann et son groupe. Alexis a décidé de m'accompagner, et elle insiste pour me choisir une tenue. Elle me tend un jean noir qu'elle trouve dans ma commode, et me tend un débardeur en soie qui lui appartient. Elle insiste ensuite pour me coiffer… Inutile de préciser que mes protestations ne la dissuadent en rien. Elle remonte mes longs cheveux bruns en un chignon bouffant et faussement négligé.

-Je tuerais pour avoir tes cheveux ! dit-elle tandis qu'elle ajouta une pince pour que mes mèches restent en place.

-Merci…, dis-je légèrement gênée.

Les compliments d'Alexis sont assez flatteurs dans la mesure où elle est typiquement le genre de filles que les autres rêveraient d'être. Elle est pimpante, souriante, à l'aise en toute circonstance… Alors qu'elle envie mes cheveux ou encore ma silhouette me semble complètement incongru, dans la mesure où elle semble déjà avoir tout pour elle. Je me lève de mon lit pour aller me maquiller dans la salle de bain. Je m'applique avec soin pour déposer une dose de mascara sur mes cils, et met une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. Lorsque je retourne dans la chambre, Alexis a enfilé une jupe en jean, un tee-shirt noir et des bottes en cuir. Une fois mes ballerines enfilées, nous sommes prêtes à partir.

Zach nous rejoint au bar lorsque Leann nous présente son groupe. Ils sont quatre, deux filles, deux garçons. Ils restent quelques minutes avec nous, avant de s'éclipser dans les coulisses improvisés.

-Aileen, ne te retourne pas, mais un type canon est en train de te regarder ! déclare Alexis en avalant une gorgée de Coca Light.

Evidemment, je me retourne vers le bar. Et mes yeux se posent sur Liam, qui me sourit.

-Je te préviens, si tu n'y vas pas je tente ma chance ! dit-elle. Et entre nous… J'aimerais assez m'occuper du barman ! Sérieusement vous avez vu ses yeux ?! glousse-t-elle.

Il faut reconnaître que le barman est également très attirant. Brun, les yeux turquoise, un sourire à faire chavirer la gente féminine.

-Je ne le trouve pas si terrible que ça, râle Zach, qui a sans doute l'impression de passer au second plan.

-Pure mauvaise foi ! le charrie Alexis, avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi ! Allez va lui parler !

-Qui ça ? Au barman ? demandais-je en jouant les idiotes pour repousser l'échéance.

-Non ! s'exclame-t-elle. Le barman tu me le laisses !

Ni une, ni deux, elle renverse mon verre de thé glacé sur la table.

-Oops, désolée ! s'excuse-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. C'est dommage, maintenant t'es obligée d'aller en commander un autre ! ajoute-t-elle en désignant le bar des yeux, là où se trouve Liam.

Je roule des yeux, avant de me lever de ma chaise.

-Aileen, t'es pas obligée d'y aller ! intervint Zach.

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas toi qui vit avec elle ! répondis-je, en me dirigeant vers le bar.

Je me place à côté de Liam, en attendant que le barman ne me remarque.

-Je vais prendre un thé glacé !

-A ton service ! répond-il en me lançant un sourire charmeur.

Je me tourne vers Liam, qui posa son regard sur moi en même temps. On se regarde en souriant, attendant sans doute que l'autre dise quelque chose.

-Tu es dans le cours du professeur Sherman, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Je m'appelle Aileen, répondis-je pour me présenter.

Ses yeux m'avaient semblé verts en cours, mais je réalise finalement qu'ils sont bleus-gris.

-Je sais… J'ai lu ton texte cet après-midi.

-Oh.

Et je ne sais plus quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il a aimé ? Je ne suis pas certaine d'être autorisée à poser cette question. Le barman la sauve en déposant son verre de thé glacé devant elle… Tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-Liam, arrête de draguer, tout le monde sait que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre !

Je sens mes joues rosirent tandis que je détourne le regard.

-Je… Je dois retourner à ma table, dis-je avant de me saisir du verre, et de tourner les talons.

Zach est parti dès la fin du passage de Leann et de son groupe. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement dans son assiette. Rapidement, je me retrouve seule à la table, lorsque Leann part aider ses amis à remballer leur matériel, et qu'Alexis s'en va draguer le barman. Elle semble arriver à ses fins d'après ce que je vois. Le fait est que je m'ennuie, alors je finis par attraper ma veste en jean, mon sac à mains, et je me lève.

-Je rentre aussi… Tu es à quelle résidence ? me demande Liam en s'approchant de moi.

-Hayden Hall, répondis-je.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Oui, répondis-je en hochant la tête, la perspective de rentrer seule ne m'enchantant pas particulièrement.

Le trajet se fait dans le silence, et ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle commune que je me décide à parler.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que t'as aimé mon texte ?

Ma question semble l'amuser à voir le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, je l'ai trouvé bon, mais… Ce n'est pas moi qui le note ! répondit-il en souriant. J'ai aimé la façon dont tu décris New York. Ça semble assez sincère, et je pense que c'est important de mettre de la sincérité dans ce qu'on écrit.

Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-J'avais peur que ce soit un peu… Mièvre ! Je veux dire, tout le monde tombe amoureux de New York comme moi, à travers des films, à travers l'idéal qu'on s'en fait ! Pourquoi t'es venu ici, toi ?

-J'ai grandi dans le New Jersey, alors j'ai connu New York toute ma vie ! C'était naturel de venir ici après le lycée. C'est à peu près ce que j'ai appris dans le premier devoir que nous avais donné le professeur Sherman.

-Elle donne le même tous les ans ? demandais-je en riant.

-Je crois oui ! répondit-il en riant également.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé à être son assistant ?

-J'ai publié un livre, me dit-il avec toute la simplicité du monde.

-Sérieusement ?! m'exclamais-je, impressionnée.

-Sérieusement ! répond-il en souriant. Après le premier texte que j'ai écrit sur la raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi de vivre à New York, j'ai continué… J'ai pris un personnage fictif évidemment, mais j'ai parlé de mes expériences d'étudiant !

-Il faut que je le lise !

-Te sens pas obligée… Il y a que mes parents et ma petite amie qui ont dû le lire ! dit-il en riant.

Il a donc une petite amie… Ce qui me déçoit forcément, mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer.

-Ça fera une personne en plus comme ça, dis-je avec malice.

-Je te mets au défi de le trouver ! lance-t-il avec un sourire amusé, avant de se lever.

-Je relève le défi ! répondis-je en me levant à mon tour.

-Bonne nuit Aileen, dit-il en esquissant un sourire particulièrement doux.

-Bonne nuit, répondis-je en souriant également.


End file.
